Visitando a Naru
by ivanchoFAA
Summary: Despues de haber realizado aquella maravillora interpretacion en el Festival Hanairo de Yosakoi y que Hana se quede. El grupo de amigas se prepara para su siguiente reto


**Hanayamata**

 **Visitando a Naru**

Después de aquel momento inolvidable momento en cual Hana, yo, Yaya, Tami y Machi participamos en el Festival Hanairo de Yosakoi en nuestra ciudad, nuestra amistad simplemente fue creciendo cada vez más y más. Ese día la noche se iluminaba maravillosamente por los hermosos fuegos artificiales que pintaban el cielo de una atmosfera festiva que unió a muchas personas ese día y también fue un momento de realización para otras. Hana ahora vive junto a su mama y padre en Japón juntos, y apoyan mucho las actividades que realiza junto a nosotras junto al club de Yosakoi de nuestra escuela. Yaya que al principio actuaba de forma indiferente hacia nosotras ahora es un miembro importante del grupo, y además de ello ahora su ex-banda de compañeras nos apoya también en el apoyo musical. Tami como siempre siendo el bastión de apoyo a todos los miembros, por eso que yo siempre la considerare como una hermana muy querida que siempre sea cual sea la situación nos dará su apoyo. Y por último Machi quien nos informa de todos los requerimientos que debemos tener para participar en todos los eventos dentro y fuera de la escuela, su posición con presidente del consejo estudiantil nos da una ventaja de ello. Ahora nuestro grupo se prepara el Festival Cultural de la escuela secundaria, en el cual queremos mejorar nuestra rutina que realizamos en el Festival Hanairo.

Bueno…al menos eso es lo que planeábamos realizar hacer pero bueno…me resfrié lo cual que me impidió ir a clases desde hace cuatro días – estornuda – Mi papa ha estado cuidado mucho de mi estos días…Oh me olvide presentarme…Me llamo Naru Sekiya me encuentro en el segundo curso de secundaria…Al principio era una persona muy tímida y por ende no podía realizar nada adecuadamente, pero todo eso cambio cuando conocí a Hana, a quien le debo mucho ya que gracias a ella llegue a conocer el Yosakoi y también compartir grandiosos momentos con las demás chicas, siento que a ella aprendí a como deslumbrar.

Naru ya es hora de tu medicina – mi papa gritando desde fuera de mi habitación –

Otra vez? – replique con desgano –

Deja de quejarte esto pasa por estar hasta altas horas de la noche en este frio con tus amigas

Pero papa teníamos que terminar los planes para el festival cultural de la escuela – papa me puso cara de desconfianza cuando dije esto –

Si cómo no? De seguro todas ustedes se la pasaron muy bien y hablando cosas como de amor y esto y el otro

Huh? –me ruborice – D-D-D-D-De que estás hablando papa? No seas tonto? No crees que soy aún muy pequeña para ese tipo de cosas –mi cara estaba hecha un tomate –

Ahora que ustedes son celebridades dentro de la escuela muchos chicos se fijaran en ustedes – diciéndolo en modo pretencioso –

De repente vi una sombra tenebrosa, pertenecía a mi mama

Cariño déjala de molestar con tus locuras de padre celoso

Agarro a mi papa por el cuello y lo saco de la habitación

Recupérate Naru así podrás volver a reunirte con tus amigas de la escuela – dijo –

Me dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente el cual me ayudo a poder descansar bien para que ya el lunes a primera hora pueda retomar mi rutina junto al grupo.

Eh? Que sucede?...de donde proviene ese ruido? – Me había despertado por un ruido que provenía de la ventana y ya se encontraba amaneciendo y se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros – Podía escuchar una voz familiar que llamaba por mi nombre – Naru, Naru –

Cuando retiro la cortina me lleve la gran sorpresa de ver el rostro de Hana pegada a la ventana haciendo muecas

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grite –

Que estás haciendo ahí Hana? – pregunte –

Hana te extraño muchisisisisisisimo quiero que vengas al club de nuevo para seguir bailando Yosakoi – hablaba encima mío y sosteniendo un naruko –

H-Hana primero quítate de encima que no puedo respirar – replique –

Todo el mundo vino a verte el día de hoy Naru, - en ese momento Yaya, Tami y Machi – entraron por la puerta de la habitación, escoltadas por mi papa.

Naru tienes visi… - Hana respondiendo con una risa –

Sin demora todas mis amigas del club de Yosakoi entraron a la habitación

Vaya si que te encuentras hecha un desastre – menciono Yaya –

Si es que…bueno…mis resfríos cuando me vienen son bastante fuertes – replique –

Aun así tienes que tener cuidado con tu cuerpo tontita – me regañaba –

Siiiiii

Lamento mucho haberlas echo preocupar mucho durante estos días prometo estar como nueva para el este Lunes y así prepararnos para el festival cultural de la escuela. –dije –

Bueno ya en la escuela trabajaras el doble por tomarte tantos días libre – añadió Machi –

No seas tan exigente Machi, no es bueno presionar así a las personas – dijo Tami –

Aquí te traje unos dulces hechos por yo y mi papa

Muchas gracias Tami no debiste molestarte

No es molestia alguna, para eso estamos aquí Naru

Tami mostrando una rosto lleno de amabilidad me dio una bella canasta con los dulces que hizo con su padre, me alegra saber que su relación ha mejorado mucho desde el festival Hanairo y ahora pasan más tiempos juntos.

Yo no hice algo tan elaborado como los demás pero grabe un mensaje que quisiera que lo escuches antes de irte a dormir hoy – dijo Yaya –

Yaya siempre ha sido muy reservada con todo lo que realiza, - añadió Hana –

Aaarg no digas tonterías Hana – respondió con el rostro ruborizado –

Bueno que creo que es mi turno…toma – dijo Machi –

Qué es esto? – pregunte –

Es un libreta la cual para puedas anotar lo que desees –dijo Machi –

Machi…muchas gracias –sonríe –

En ese momento no pude evitar recordar aquel momento que participamos en aquel momento en el cual había arruinado nuestra presentación antes que Machi fuera parte del grupo. En aquel momento no teníamos la coreografía aprendida en su totalidad y tampoco estábamos bien organizados, lo cual llevo a que aquel día no fuese con el resultado esperado. Aun así, a pesar de haber provocado aquel desastroso resultado, Hana, Tami y Yaya me sonrieron, haciéndome dar cuenta lo maravillosas que son como persona, ya que en vez de culparme del error ellas me apoyaron para seguir mejorando además de también crecer como grupo para poder así trabajar mejor en equipo y de esa forma conseguir el resultado deseado.

Que sucede Naru – Yaya, Hana, Tami y Machi preguntaron –

Oh lo siento…es solo que…me acorde de un momento del pasado y no pude evitar emocionarme, muchas gracias a todas por estar a mi lado y brindarme sus apoyos – respondí –

No es necesario que lo menciones Naru – dijo Machi –

Eh? – dije en todo de duda –

Al final de cuentas – dijo Tami –

Nosotras somos – dijo Yaya –

Como hermanas unidas por siempre! – Finalizo Hana –

Esas palabras me llenaron de calidez, que no pude evitar unas cuantas lagrimas saliesen de mis ojos

Gracias chicas son las mejores!

Después de aquella conversación pasamos un grato hasta el anoche del domingo, momento en el cual todas debían regresar a sus casas para alistarse para el día siguiente para la escuela.

Naru ya planearon lo que harán para el festival cultural de la escuela? – pregunto mi mama –

Aun nos faltan muchas cosas por resolver eso mañana lo discutiremos a detalle cuando vaya – respondí –

Eso espero y no se estén dedicando a hablar de amoríos – dijo papa –

Y-Ya basta papa dices cosas muy vergonzosas sabes… - respondí –

Después de la cena prendí la computadora para escuchar el mensaje que me dejo Yaya en un dispositivo de almacenamiento

Naru no soy muy buena expresando las palabras abiertamente cuando hay gente, por eso es que he decidido grabar este mensaje y lo oigas cuando estés por ir a dormir. En primer lugar quiero desearte una recuperación rápida de tu resfrió. Ahora que lo recuerdo siempre fuiste bien delicada de salud…bueno has mejorado en ese aspecto un poco pero aun tienes que trabajar en ello jajajajaja. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional para todo y en todo momento, siempre fuiste como una hermana para mí, quizás en momentos me comporte muy mal contigo como cuando tuve el problema con la separación de mi banda y cuando sentí celos porque pasabas mucho tiempo con Hana. Eso demuestra yo también que en esos momentos aún me faltaba mucho por mejorar como persona y aun seguiré haciéndolo. En si quiero agradecerte a ti por apoyarme mucho en este tiempo que fui parte del club de Yosakoi de la escuela quiero seguir mejorando mi baile y deslumbrar como tú y las demás. Muchas gracias Naru por todo y recupérate…Yaya

Así es Yaya todas mejoraremos paso a paso, como dijo Hana todas somos como hermanas inseparables –dije pensando –

Después de escuchar aquel cálido mensaje de Yaya mi determinación creció al igual que las ansias de volver a bailar Yosakoi con Hana, Yaya, Tami y Machi en la azotea de la escuela junto a la profesora Sally nuestra encargada del club

No puedo esperar a que llegue el día del festival escolar para mostrar a todos lo que el club de Yosakoi puede a mostrar. Además de volver a disfrutar de fuegos artificiales que pintan el cielo y la tierra con luces que adornan cualquier tipo de festividades

Con aquel pensamiento en mente poco a poco mi conciencia cada vez se desvanecía hacia un sueño esperanzador y lleno de determinación para empezar un nuevo ciclo en el club de Yosakoi con todas que prometía ser deslumbrante en todo aspecto, además de poder volver lucir aquellos trajes tan llamativos y bellos además de hacer sonar los narukos para mostrar lo bello que es esta danza.


End file.
